The proble children in high school
by Syun
Summary: What if the problem children all lived at the same place, what if they went to the same highschool? To be exact Kuoh. Constantly updating. Power levels will be upped. Canaria will not die.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own mondaijji tachi ga isekai ni kuru desu yo or high school dxd or any other possible sources. They belong to their respective owners.

The blonde sighed. He had thought that there was some more people that would be interested in a go rich quick scheme like this. But, so far no one had found him. He sighed once again. " It is 23: 56and the number of people who found me is zero." " It is 23:57 and the number of people who found you are one." Said an unfamiliar voice. The blonde was startled. Then he smirked. " Good, then winner, come quickly to me so that I can give you the prize."

The voice scoffed. " Why should I? It should be you who should come here with a defeated tone. The blonde's voice took an edge. "Oh, and what makes you say that? Why should I be defeated when I am the host of this game?" The voice smiled while she walked to the front.

She was a beautiful woman with a white gown and a turtleneck sweater along with army boots. But, the most interesting part was the earings. The earing were made with shells that had beautiful patterns in them. They could not have been made with the hands of man. "This game is a game that is meant for people to find the prize. But, it is more important to find the host of this game. You wanted to be found. Isn't that right? Sakamaki Izayoi kun?"

The blonde, now identified as Izayoi frowned. " How did you know my name, and how did you get through the traps ?" "As I said, isn't it the key point for this game to find out about you? And, also, traps of that level are not going to get me. But, the piano wires would be dangerous to anyone else. So I got them away."

At this statement, Izayoi was piqued. " Why will you not just take the money. If you saw the piano wires, it would have been easy for you to just take them and run off." The other blonde chuckled. "The reason for this game is to find you. I've come here to make a deal with you." "What deal?" "Let's play a game you and I. My name is Canaria. This time I am the Host and you are the Player." "Oh, and what's in for me?" " If you win, I will be your playmate for life. But, if I win, I get a sharp tounged son."

"Deal." Izayoi didn't know then, that the next few years of his life would be the best he ever had.

AN: Time skip will happen

"Take me to the place where there is the most life next." Asked Izayoi. "Sure" said Canaria. After this brief exchange, they took an airplane to get to Africa. There they went on foot and ship and finally got to the savanna.

Izayoi stepped out. Marveling at the various lifeforms. But, at that moment, he heard something. "Shh, be careful, you won't want to wake the elephants." "Of course, after all, the tusks are quite expensive. But, the stampede of the elephants will be dangerous." Izayoi's face turned black. "Golden Canary, there are poachers." Canaria nodded "Just don't kill them. I want to see them."

"Sure." He ran to the source of the sound. And then he jumped and punched the poacher. The poacher surprised, was sent flying very fast, it was the maximum speed that a nrmal person could stand without dying.

At that moment, the other poacher screamed. But not because of Izayoi, but because of a brown haired girl that had twisted his arms and straddled him. Izayoi looked at her. At that point, the poacher who went flying and a strange man who was wearing a brown hat and free clothes that was carrying him flew from the distance. Wait, flew? Yes, he was flying with Canaria in his footsteps, running. Both stopped gracefully in front of the children.

Izayoi looked at Canaria and asked. "Who is he?" The man said "My name is Kasukabe Koumei. I am a colleague of Canaria. That girl over there is my daughter, Kasukabe Yo. Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you." Said the girl, now identified as Kasukabe Yo as well. " Well, hello to you too. Kasukabe san. And, you Koumei san, how did you fly?" The man looked at Canaria.

Canaria sighed. "What are you asking me for? Just do it." The man then said, "I can fly thanks to a gift of mine." "Gift?" "Yes, just like your supernatural strength, me and my daughter over there has something called Genome tree that lets us be able to use the powers of the animals we befriend."

Izayoi was quite amazed. Also, his interest was suddenly piqued by the little girl. "So you can fly too?" He asked. " No." The girl answered quietly. " Too bad." Said Izayoi. "Izayoi, you can at least show some manners. They are going to come with us for a little while." Reprimanded Canaria. Izayoi was surprised. "They're going to come with us?" "Yes, after all you are no longer bored. Nor do you have any more places left to go. We should settle down. He is going to help find us a house and something more." Izayoi smiled. "Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Time skip again

'Canaria Institute' that was the pname of the place that Canaria built. It was a place for gifted people. But, gifted did not mean people who are good at studying or have a lot of money, it means to have supernatural powers. These kids who got kicked out of every other place because of them was now getting welcomed. It was one of these days at the institute when Izayoi was playing with Homura, Suzuka and Yo when the new arrival arrived.

When Canaria opened the door, there was a pretty girl with long hair, she was wearing a school uniform and had something that could only be said as an Ojou sama aura. She asked, "Is this the Canaria Institute?" "Yes it is. I guess you are the new arrival." "Yes." "Good, come with me. Izayoi, Yo you guys come too."

At the meeting room, as it was officially called, they talked to the newcomer. "Since you are here, we would like to know why you are here. Most of these kids were thrown away from their parents. But, there is no evidence of you, Kudou Asuka san of being thrown away. A financial giant such as yours would not throw away a person like you."

"The reason is because they only try to use me there. They didn't throw me out, I ran away from there. I was told here was a good place." "You've come to the right place." Said Yo. "It's very fun here." "Thanks." "Also, you are free to use your gift here." Interjected Canaria, most of these children has special gifts already. We can easily stop your gift from having bad effects.

"Thank you for letting me stay." Said Kudou Asuka. Canaria smiled. "You are welcome. It is not a problem since this was our reason for opening." "Now, let's introduce you to the others."

Final time skip

Well, then, it's time for school, ojou sama, Kasukabe san. Okay, said Asuka as she yawned. Yo blinked. "I'll get back to sleezzzzzzz" Asuka panicked. "Wake up. We don't want to be late on the first day." "Don't wanna." "Wake up!" Izayoi laughed as he watched this scene. After the morning hullaboo, the three made preparations and set our from school from the institute. "Let's have a fun day!" They chorused as they went to school.

AN: So, how do you like it? This is a High school DxD and Mondaijji series crossover. This is a sort of a prolougue. I am pretty sure that there would be more words at the next chapter. I will keep this as well as my original DxD fic as frequently updated as possible. Reviews are always welcome. Now, I wish you Good day/night, and adjourn this fic while wishing you guys will fav or follow, and also, wish you a slightly early new year.


	2. Chapter 2 school adventure

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is here that may have inspired me**

CH.2 School days: Beginning

The people who were in the school all watched as three people with very different characteristics walked along. These people were a blond haired boy, a long, black haired girl, and a brown, short haired girl. They went into a classroom together.

"We are having a multitude of new students today. Although you would not be very intimate with them, please treat them well." The teacher announced. At that, all the students looked at the doorway. There, some words were heard. "You first, Ojou san." "I told you not to call me that!" "But you are an Ojou san. Right, Kasukabe?" "Yes." "Argh, you too!" "Well then lets go in together." " Grrrr, okay. Then." The door opened with a big bang. And, the transfer students introduced themselves.

"I am Sakamaki Izayoi. I am a vulgar, savage and a hopeless hedonist. I hope that this school will be fun." The teacher sweatdropped at that. "That's all well Izayoi kun, but I wish you would not follow your words.." The teacher said while glaring a bit. Izayoi just laughed at that. "I am Kudou Asuka. I wish this year will be a fun year as well. Please treat us well.(I don't care about Izayoi though.)" The teacher was relieved. 'So this one is ordinary. Maybe the next will be as well?' "I am Kasukabe Yo. I wish that we will have a good year as well. My goal for this year is to get a hundred friends." The teacher smiled. "What a cute goal. This person may be good as well." But, all of his wildest fantasies were broken at the day's P.E. class.

"WOW, SO HIGH!" The students watching Yo said. She was practicing pole jumping(AN: I might be wrong with this. Sorry) And she jumped really high. At the other side, the boys were looking at Izayoi with great respect and a little fear. He had just broke the strength tester with ease. At this, a certain trio was looking at him and whispering to each other whether they should let him into their group(because he could get them away from the girls' wrath) or not(because he was a 'damn handsome,). Then the moment of deciding had come.

Izayoi sighted three people near a certain roof. They were crouching and smiling and laughing weirdly. Wordlessly, he crept up to the people and said "BOO" The three startled, looked back. "What are you guys doing?" He asked. Before he could answer, there was a shout from below. "Hey! It's the perverted trio again. They are trying to peek at us again." Hearing this, Izayoi laughed. "This was what you were doing? Interesting." Right at that point, The girls swept over that place. The three boys scrambled away. Izayoi scrambled just for the heck of it as well.

Asuka was walking along. Thinking about her day and the school. The school was good enough. The teachers were friendly and the students were friendly as well. But, there was a bit of bad rumours about a certain group of people that were very perverted. All the teachers had warned her about the perverted trio. She was determined that she would change them. When her thoughts had reached that point, she heard people yelling and the sound of people running. She whirled around. And there were the infamous perverted trio followed bya a hear of studeents. Her eyes hardened, she commanded: `` Stop this instance! `` At those words all three students stumbled to a halt. She walked away. Hearing the sounds of the girls trying to kill them.

Yo was having a fun time. She didn`t have many human friends and were quite afraid. Although there were Asuka and Izayoi, she was determined to make more friends in Kuoh academy. Thankfully the people there were kind enough. They had asked about her pendant. A certain person called Tsubaki? Had asked her where she had got it. When she had said that it was from her dad, it seemed that she was startled. Could it be that she knew about her gift? If that was true, it took a lot of worries off her self. She stared in the window while she sat on a top of a tree with a little girl. She was surprised a first by the little white haired girl who looked at her strangely. For a shy person like Yo, the student`s curiosity was enough trouble. A person who looked at her strangely was even more trouble. Sighing as she ate all of her lunch, she jumped out of the tree. She had to go to the student council later. Better make herself ready.

Sona Sitri sighed. The transfer students were giving her a headache. It was apparent that they were not normal people. First, Izayoi was a person of supernatural strength. Even thinking of it gave her another headache. This person was the worst problem child. He didn't even think about hiding it. How would she ever make those people forget! No, how would she make that boy listen! Next was Kudou Asuka. Oh, she was nice enough, but her power was one that commanded people. If she used her power for bad things, it would be the worst. Thankfully, unlike Izayoi who seemed to be a really free soul, she at least seemed to think about her actions. Finally, Kasukabe Yo. She couldn't get what her power was, even though she was sure there was a power. The reports said that she had supernatural strength, reflexes sense of smell, and thousands of other traits. But, the worst thing of all was that sehe had a magical object. Could there be an unauthorized mage in the city? She would have to make sure when they came here later.

The three problem children in question was beig questioned by the teacher now. Along with the three perverted people and some of the girls from the Kendo club, they were being questioned by the teacher. These three protested that they had nothing to do with the case. Izayoi said that he was only running for the heck of it. Asuka said that she only told them to stop. It was not her fault that they stopped at her words. Kasukabe protested that her friends wouldn't have done things like peeking. And, she was only stopping by. The teacher listened and nodded with the flow of the conversation. "So, you guys are saying that you are not involved in any of this right?" The three children nodded. The teacher sighed. "What do you guys have to say?" he said, looking at the perverted trio. The perverted trio protested that they were only doing their duty. They said it was a man's duty to do it. Hearing this, the teacher sighed and gave them detention. At that point, Asuka, who was listening while trembling with anger, came over and asked fiercely. "So your dreams are the only thing that is important in the whole world, huh. Do you guys not care about human rights?! Women have their rights to protect themselves of people like you! You guys! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" She lectured almost shouting at the end. At that point, the three people answered: "Yes ma'am" At this someone was clapping. The children turned around and saw the student council president. "Very good. Now leave those perverts to detention and come with me will you?"

When the children arrived at the student council room, they were thinking different thoughts. Asuka: Did I do something wrong? What if there is trouble. Yo: I'm hungry…. Wish this will finish fast enough. Izayoi: I have a good feeling about this. As they sat down on the chairs, the president sat as well. "Do you know why I called you here?" "Transfer gift", "Birthday gift" "Bounty gift" the three people answered. Asuka, Yo, and Izayoi from the left to the right. Sona sweatdropped while she inquired: "Why are you guys in so much sync? And why are all of them gifts?!" The three children just laughed. Sona sighed. "The reason I called you guys were to ask you to stop showing your power. Izayoi san, you should control yourself a little." " But that wasn't even 1 percent of nt strength." Sona stared at him thinking about what he just said. Soon she got over it and sighed. "Very well, then please control yourself more. Now for Yo san. I don't mind you having supernatural senses and all. But, please don't jump out of the window so suddenly. The people will be scared.

After this long lecture, the three were a bit dazed. But, then they laughed. "You being like this means hat you are not normal too. Right? Sona kaichou." "Yes, I am not normal. I am a devil(Wing folding out of the back and from everyone else's back as well. I thought you already knew it." Izayoi and the others just stared at her. There was an uncomfortable silence. The first person to come out of the silence was Izayoi.

"I knew it! I knew there were demons and such. I have a bone to pick with Golden canary now." Izayoi said while laughing. Yo's eyes were positively shining as she asked Sona whether there were really things like griffons, dragons, hippogriffs and such. Caught by the excitement of the girl as she pursued the subject, Sona explained that although there were those, dragons were almost all gone due to their destructive nature. While the other animals were in hiding. She suggested that Yo should come with them on their next session with the familiars. Yo responded positively. Asuka didn't ask much but was evidently just as excited as the two of them. After they quieted down a little, they said good bye while promising to come again. As they went Sona thought that this might be an interesting year.

As the detention finished, the three perverted boys walked along the road. Issei was just showing them his girlfriend and that ended up in a major scuffle. As they walked with his girlfriend, they soon had to depart to each other's homes. While whispering a few choice words to Issei, they went ome. Now, Amano Yuuma, Issei's girlfriend had asked him to go to the park. And, he couldn't refuse that could he! After all, even if he was perverted, a girl asking him should get all the credit he could give her. As they walked, Yuuma peered around. And then whispered in his ear.

"Issei kun, could you hear a wish of mine?" "What is it?" "Please die for me." Issei couldn't believe his ears. But, as he was just about to ask, he felt danger and turned. Right that moment, he had a terrible pain on his right thigh. It was bleeding. And the offending weapon was a spear of light! Terrified with fear he sat there paralysed as he watched Yuuma turning into a real fallen angel. Wings and all with a light spear in her hands. She smiled. "It was fun with you. Issei kun, it was like playing house with a child. Don't blame me with your death though. Blame the God who put that inside you." And then, she threw the spear. Issei closed is eyes. Desperately praying for anyone, anything to come save him.

As he closed his eyes, he heard a familiar voice. "Hey, that's rude to every child in to world. A person this perverted should not be called that." Hopefully, he peeked out. There he saw Sakamaki Izayoi with his headphones on. He had caught the spear with his bare hands! There he heard them talking, but it didn't matter. He scrambled to his feet. Hoping to get away. As he started to run away, a light spear was thrown right in front of him. He turned and was surprised to see it was Izayoi. "Don't go away already. I've got loads of things to ask of you. If you get away, I would be very angry." He finished, with a smile that looked like he was the Devil himself. "Now, why don't I make you talk. "He said to the fallen angel while flexing his hands. The fallen angel scoffed. "What does a lowly human like you be able to do?" she answered as she materialized a new spear and threw it as Izayoi.

 **AN: Thanks for all your support. This is the new chapter for this fanfic. This time I crossed the lines of 2K. Yay. Next time, it will be probably 2.5K of 3K. I am hoping for 3K. This time we have the three problem children go to Kuoh and experience there. They have already met the devils and now know about them. And no, I am not talking about the Kaichou. There are others they met. One each. Guess! If you send me the correct answer, or say it in your reviews, tell me. You can give me an idea for an arc or for a simple Omake. Any questions of this story by review will be answered in the next chapter. While, any questions made by PM will be answered by PM. The next chapter will feature the fight between Izayoi and Raynare. Although we all know the end to it, the true fear will come with the girls.**

 **Review Answers**

 **FATEMURDER: I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH. Seriously thanks for being the first reviewer. Izayo having a harem will have to be thought for a while. But, Issei would get Asia. Also, I am sorry but there will have to be Rias in Issei's harem. It's a super important part of the story. But still, I will think about it. And finally, thank you again.**

 **Now please fav/follow(or not)this story and please review. All kinds of reviews are welcome as long as they don't hurt the other users and readers of this fanfiction. Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be out by January 21st at the latest. Thank you.**


	3. High tension and disappoinment

Hi, this time I am early instead of being late. I actually did not think that I would be able to get the chapter today. But, due to a myriad of things, I am updating it. But first, although I usually answer reviews on the bottom of the page, I will have to say something about a particular subject. There are three of these subjects. The first one is pairings.

First, you might want to be reminded that there is no actual romance in the mondajji series. The author of that series specifically mentioned that in I don't remember where. So, pairings for the mondajji team will have to wait a bit. I am still thinking about the effects on the teammates.

Second, Most of the reviewers only say things about Izayoi. Although it is true that most if not all of the fanfics tend to be Izayoi-centric, my fanfic is not. The other crew from the series are just as important. You also have to remember there is still Canaria and Kasukabe's father too.

Third, in many fanfics, the power level of the enemies in DxD are ridiculously strong or ridiculously weak. But, you must remember that this fanfic is a mix of mondaijji as well. So, dragons like great red will not be so ridiculously weak like in A Problem Devil. Also, I did say that power levels will be upped. A hint for the power level. The reason that Azi Dahaka was defeated is due to it being a clone. Probably not a first gen too in fact.

Now, let's go on to the main story.

Raynare jeered Izayoi as she threw the light spear that she had just made. Izayoi just smiled and caught the light spear without breaking a sweat. "So, this is it? So boring. Eat this!" He shouted as he threw the light spear he had just caught to Raynare. The spear sped towards Raynare at the crazy speed of the third cosmic velocity. It broke through both her wing and her arm. Due to the sudden injury, Raynare collapsed. All this, Hyoudou Issei watched fearfully. He was already afraid of the person who had just catched the spear. But, as he watched Izayoi utterly destroy the fallen angel at ease, he couldn't bear it any longer. It was too much for him to handle. He passed out.

Izayoi scratched his head while he sighed. He had expected some fun. But this one was too weak. Now, he was standing in front of a fallen fallen angel and a fainted Issei. He thought for a while. "Well, it will be better for the Ojou sama and Kasukabe hear it as well." He said and quickly carried Raynare and Issei up. But, before he started, he asked to the bush. "Are you going to come out, or should I make you come out." When there was no answer, he broke a piece of the pavement and threw it into the bush at the ridiculous speed at the third cosmic velocity. After the stone rushed through the bush, a redhead came out of the bush.

"Oh, if it isn't Rias Gremory?, What bring you here?" "I've come to collect the two people you have right there." "For whatever reason?" "That fallen angel is unauthorized and Issei kun over there just summoned me. So, I have to come to fulfill the wish he made." "Hmmm, No thanks. I think I will just take these two here and you too." "

What?" Instead of answering, Izayoi just laughed. Then, he picked Rias and threw her to the house. After that, he repeated the same things to the others as well while being careful not to kill them, then he put his hands in his pocket and walked along.

-At the house-

The two girls looked at the people in front of their house and then to each other. They had just gotten a message that a package of one fallen angel, one boy, and one girl was going to arrive. Since it was Izayoi that sent that message they immediately looked around. Kasukabe spotted the three people dropping from the sky. Seeing the three, she put herself and Asuka out of harm's way. When the dust cleared, they observed the people. Then another message came. 'Interrogate them. They are our source of info. Message me in anything fun happens. Seeing this, Asuka, with a scary smile on her face messaged to Izayoi 'Come here now.'

Izayoi looked at the message with a smile on his face. "Well, it looks like Ojou sama is pissed. So, I should go as late as I can. Kasukabe will call if something happens. I'll just keep looking for something to fight.

Meanwhile, at the house. Asuka and Yo restrained the Fallen Angel first. They woke her up, and then Yo restrained her physically. Finally, Asuka used heer gift on the fallen angel and restrained her to the chair. Then, they started to question the other two.

"So you are saying that you were just a person who almost died. And you are a devil that came to grant his wish of being saved huh." The two of them in question nodded. "Well, then We should just phone the Kaichou about this." "Yeah. Waking her up will be an added bonus." When they called, the kaichou responded almost immediately. When they explained the situation, Sona affirmed the words of Rias. At this, Yo and Asuka said that they would let the two go after Izayoi kun came back.

Izayoi kun came back a short while later. Now as he came home, The two girls and Izayoi started to deal with Rias. After some minutes later, it was made that everything that she knows will be explained tomorrow. Being satisfied with this promise, Izayoi and the others finally let rias, Issei and Raynare go. After the work, they all did their own work and went to bed.

Author cut in

This is the first scene of this chapter. This scene is the end of the Introduction Arc. Now, the second scene of the chapter is going to be mostly a showdown. My story is going t be really fast paced due to the short chapters. That means action is coming.

After school was over, the three problem children went to the ORC. They had been visited by different members of the Occult Research club in school. And now they came to the old school building. As they came in they saw aa lot of familiar faces. All of the student council as well as Issei was here too.

Izayoi smirked at the sight. "Looks like all of the supernatural has come. So, let's go to work." Then, the meeting started. "First, I would like an explanation. Just, what are you guys exactly? You should talk about everything. Or, (Taking a sword from Kiba and crumbling it.) you will become like this. Okay?" Izayoi said while smiling scarily. The other people? in this room trembled. He had just scrunched a demonic sword like a piece of paper without breaking a sweat.

Sona began replying. " We are devils. We use conracts as a form of getting rank. The more contracts you make the higher you rank. The contracts are made by the form of papers like the one Isse had. That is a summoning circle. Next we are the keepers of the town. We devils are the people you can see as the boss of Kuoh. We protect the town from supernatural invasion." At this Izayoi smirked. "Well, I can't say you did a very good job from us." "Yes. We did not expect you guys to be part of the supernatural."

At this point, Yo raised her hand. Seeing this, Sona asked her what it is. "I understand what you said. But, what did the other species feel about the Great War?" Sona was surprised. "The other species were all scarred from the war. Some of them even fought against us. The dragons were the worst. The two heavenly dragons were so destructive that we made peace for a short while and suppress them."

At this Asuka protested. "That's not fair. Listening to you guys, It seems that the other species weren't even part of the war. Why should they be to blame. Isn't it your guys fault?" Sona sighed. "Although that was true, all three factions weren't able to help the others. They already had suffered too much."

Sona rose from her chair. "Now we are going to go stray devil hunting. Will you like to join us?" At this, Izayoi, Yo and Asuka looked at each other and smirked. "Of Course." The trio chorused. When the three arrived at where the stray devil was, the devils came out. After the devils had made the stray come out, they prepared to fight. But, Asuka stopped them. "Could you perhaps let us fight this?" She inquired. Curious to their fight, Rias answered "Sure." As Izayoi and Yo came to the stray devil, the stray struck first. It leaped from where it had been just moments ago and attacked Yo. Yo was not surprised of the attack. In fact, she might have known it already. She went to the front of the stray and twisted her arms. The stray struggled but Yo was stronger. Asuka helped Yo by commanding he stray to stay still. Finally Izayoi lightly tappe the stray's head. The head promptly exploded.

The devils who were seeing the three fight were amazed. The strength needed to hold a devil was not a little amount. But, Yo had that strength. Sona was also surprised about the power of Asuka. Even if that stray was weak, the power to bend a devil to her will was not easy, due to the fact that devils are more magical creatures. In their minds, all the devils that had been watching all prayed that they will never have to fight that trio.

The three problem children in question, sighed. The stray was too weak. Even though all of them was excited about the supernatural, the supernatural in question was too weak. All of them was thinking the same thing. 'Playing with Canaria sensei/Golden Canary is much more fun.' "Hah…" They all sighed. They wished that there would be more fun late on.

Scene 3 the start of an original arc. I am going to skip the Asia Arc due to the fact that there is no reason for the crew to help the devils. Yo and Asuka might help and Izayoi might follow them. But, there will be no reason for them to help. So, I am going to make an original arc. After this, there will be more original arcs.

Izayoi and the others had been exposed to the supernatural. Now, they were on their way to argue with Canaria. They had asked/threatened the student council president to let them go. Sona had to let them go. Now, they were running/flying to the Canaria institute. To be exact, Izayoi was running, and Yo was flying while carrying Asuka. While they were doing this, Asuka asked Yo. "If you can make the powers of pegasi and gryphons yourself, why do you want to meet them so much?"

"Because I want to make friends with them. And, becoming a friend will let me have more control over the power." Yo answered. "Anyway, we have now got loads of things to pick with Golden Canary. Let's hurry." Izayoi said.

When they had reached the institute, they saw all of its doors locked. And, all of its indos had their shutters closed as well. There was a single paper tha had no letters on it on the door. Izayoi grabbed the paper. Suddenly, the paper started to shine.

Gift game name: Charade of the Canary

Host: Canaria, Kasukabe Koumei

Player: Sakamaki Izayoi, Kudou Asuka, Kasukabe Yo

Winning condition of the player: find the hints within the world and find the prizes.

Find and defeat the hosts

Find the truth that is always within the lies

Winning condition of the Host: The winning conditions above not being fulfilled in time.

Prize: The children of Canaria Institute. Time limit: 3 days starting from now.

And that's a wrap. I am sorry I couldn't keep my initial promise of 2.5K. Also, I am very sorry of the lackluster action as well. I will promise you better scenes from now on.

PM answer time

RedBurningDragon: I don' understand our words exactly. But, I have to warn you that Izayoi might not be present for the Riser Arc. He might fight him, but he will not be there initially. The marriage arc will be part of the story though.

YuukiAsuna-Chan: I am very thankful for your opinion. But, There are a few errors. First, as stated earlier, Izayoi cannot curbstomp the entire supernatural due to the increased power levels. Next, I don't think Izayoi will be that bored due to Canaria still living. But, Izayoi and Vali will be pretty similar though.

ENDDRAGON369: Thanks for your opinion. Rias will not be the true main I promise you.

Finally, thanks all of you who have read/fav/followed/reviewed me. I am very glad for your support. As an ending note, could someone tell me how I can know the people who are fav/following me? I would like to know. The next update will be between jan 21st and Jan 28. Thank you for reading.


End file.
